In a vehicle having a curtain airbag device, when the vehicle is subjected to a side crash, rollover or the like, a curtain airbag is inflated toward a lower side of a vehicle body along a side surface (e.g., a door, a pillar or the like) of an interior of the vehicle.
In Patent Document 1 (JP-A-2006-137413), a curtain airbag is described which includes a curtain airbag main body configured to be inflated by gas from an inflator and a tie panel arranged on an opposite-interior side of a part of the curtain airbag main body, which is located at a middle thereof in a front and rear direction of a vehicle. An upper side portion and a lower side portion of the tie panel are respectively sewn to an upper portion and a lower portion of the curtain airbag main body. A length of the tie panel from an upper sewn portion to a lower sewn portion is shorter than a length of the curtain airbag main body from an upper sewn portion to a lower sewn portion. Accordingly, when the curtain airbag main body is inflated, as in a paragraph 0033 and FIG. 7C of Patent Document 1, the curtain airbag main body has a ←shape or L-shape as viewed from the lateral side, and a triangle prism-shaped space having a triangle shape as viewed form the front or rear side is formed between the curtain airbag main body and the tie panel.
Upon vehicle emergency, when a passenger is received by the curtain airbag main body, gas in the curtain airbag main body is flowed out and also the curtain airbag main body is deformed so that the triangle prism-shaped space is decreased, thereby absorbing an energy exerted on the passenger.
[Patent Document 1] JP-A-2006-137413